I Was Blind
by PendragonU
Summary: This is a page long drabble kind of thing.  It is merely an expression of how Riku felt before, during and after his first kiss with Sora.  It is also an expression of the realization of how much Sora loved Riku and how much Riku loved him in return. Yaoi


I Was Blind

Disclaimer: I am making no money from this story. The characters within said story do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and Disney. I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise nor anything origional pertaining to Kingdom Hearts.

I wish that I had known. I was a fool, and no matter what anyone says, I will always be a fool. I should have known that Sora loved me. I should have known. No matter what I did to him on the island he forgave me. No matter what I did during the battle for darkness, he forgave me. He loved me despite all of my darkness. He searched for me, scoured planets for any hint of my existence, my survival. I knew and I watched him, but I never let him know that I was alright. I should have. When we shut the door to darkness, the tears streamed down his face as we had to say good-bye. I wish that the Gods had given me the sense to know then that he loved me. I was blind to it all.

I didn't know that he loved me until that night in The World That Never Was. That night he got down on his knees and begged me not to leave. He held onto my hand and cried. He told me that he didn't care what I looked like, that no matter my appearance I was still me. It was then that I saw something strange in his eyes… I saw love. There was love in those earnest tears and those magnificently cerulean orbs. After all this time I could finally see his love. I could also see his despair. He despaired of me leaving him again. The thought of my departure caused him anguish beyond any wound that might be inflicted by Xemnas. And, oh how I loved him in return. I desperately wanted to kiss the tears from his cheeks and hold him close. But I could never do so in this shape, I would not kiss Sora while I was the embodiment of darkness. Yet I agreed to stay.

The joy and light that flashed in Sora's eyes was worth it. We ran on, determined to stop Xemnas and all others who might stand in the way. The light was slowly breaking the darkness. We battled for every inch of ground that we took. Relief came to our little group when we came upon the real Ansem the Wise and his machine. Despite the protestations of King Mickey, Ansem used his machine to help thwart the plans of Xemnas. And then… it broke. It was utterly destroyed and so was the man who created it. It was a miracle. I had been restored to my body by the destruction of the machine.

I was Riku once again. I wore my blindfold still. Yet even without the use of my eyes I could see. I knew that Sora was staring at me and I smiled. He walked forward and reached for my blindfold. At the first press of his slender fingers on my blindfold, I leaned slightly down. His hands were touching my face with reverence. I felt a desperation move through my body; I had to hold him and kiss him. He pulled the blindfold from my eyes just before our lips met and I have never seen such a beautiful sight. His face was soft and alight with the love and passion he felt for me. His cerulean orbs spoke volumes as they met my own aquamarine eyes. Time slowed for the two of us and I could feel our breaths mingle before our lips finally met in a sweet, breathtaking kiss.

I was filled with a joy so profound that I could have wept. Kissing him was like taking a taste of the paradise that had once been our home. His lips were soft and pliant beneath mine and all I wanted was to forget everything else and spend eternity right where I was. I could have died a happy man now that I had kissed him. I wanted to take things further, so much further…I wanted to show Sora the depth of my feelings, and I wanted to make love with him. We had been apart so long that to be together was almost painful. All I wanted was to take my time and love Sora. But we had other things that desperately needed our attention. I pulled back from our kiss slowly, not wanting to give up this moment. As I looked into his beautiful eyes I saw reassurance and the softness that could only be created by love. I smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"I see it now…I love you too."


End file.
